No Name
by LilienTurner01
Summary: jadi karena perintah dari atasan nya Erwin, Heichou kita harus menyetubuhi bawahan nya sendiri yang masih berumur 15 tahun


**WARNING:OOC,YAOI,LEMON,DLL,typo,alur kacau,ONE-SHOT**

**DISCLAIMER:Shingeki no Kyojin Punya om Hajime Ishiyama dan Saya hanya meminjam character punya om Hajime moga moga aja Rivaille dan Eren selalu bersama.**

**Rate:M**

* * *

._**  
**_

_**.  
**_

"Erwin aku tidak tau lelucon apa yang sedang kau buat"kata Rivaille yang alis nya bekedut karena di beri titah oleh yang maha tinggi badan nya Erwin atasannya

"apa kau tidak mengerti atau tidak bisa melakukan nya?"kata Erwin yang masih saja kalem

"kalau melakukan nya aku pasti bisa atau mungkin dia akan sampai ketagihan"jawab rivaille

"nah kan kau pasti bisa kan"

"tapi kan dia itu bawahan ku dan umur nya baru saja 15 tahun, bagaimana kalau aku di laporkan ke polisi militer dan masuk penjara karena memasukkan sel elit ku ke dalam anus nya" kata Rivaille dengan OOC

"jadi kau tidak mau?"tanya Erwin

"tidak"

"kalau begitu biar aku saja yang melakukan nya"kata Erwin

"Erwin apakah kepala mu terbentur kepala hanji sampai menjadi seperti ini,,haaa?!"

"tidak aku hanya mau menuruti kata hanji"

"memang apa sih yang dia katakan sampai sampai kau begini?"

"begini, Eren itu apa kah bisa di katakan manusia?"tanya Erwin

"tidak" jawab Rivaille datar

"nah jadi Hanji ingin mencoba apakah Eren jika di setubuhi bisa hamil,dan aku pun berencana untuk menyuruh mu karena kau yang menjadi pengawas karena kau menolak jadi aku saja yang akan melakukan nya"

"apakah kau mau di panggil pedopil oleh bawahan bawahan mu?"

"tidak apa-apa asalkan rasa keinginan tau ku terpenuhi"

"kau sudah tertular penyakit Hanji rupanya"kata Rivaille yang muka masih datar

"hmm seperti nya, baiklah aku akan menyuruh nya untuk pergi ke kamar ku dulu"kata Erwin sambil berdiri

"haa"Rivaille pun menghela napas "baiklah akan ku lakukan"

"baguslah kalau begitu"kata Erwin sambil duduk kembali di tempat nya

Rivaille pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan aura seperti ingin menerkam seseorang dia terus berjalan dan sampai di ruang makan

BRAAK

Melayang lah sudah pintu ruang makan karena tendangan fabulous dari humanity stronger

"Heichou kenapa kau menendang pintu itu?"tanya Eren kaget

"kau ingin tahu?"

"jika boleh"kata Eren sambil mengalih kan pandangan nya dari atasan nya

"kalo kau ingin tau datang ke kamar ku malam ini"kata(baca:perintah) Rivaille

"haruskah?"tanya Eren yang rupa nya cari mati

"tidak, ya tentu saja harus"perintah absolute Rivaille "Jika kau tidak datang kau akan tau akibat nya kan?"kata Rivaille sambil memainkan gunting merah Akashi yang dapat dari mana

"ba-baik, aku akan datang malam ini sumimasen, sumimasen"kata Eren sambil meminta maaf kepada atasan nya seperti Sakurai dari kuroko no basuke

Rivaille pun pergi dari ruangan makan dengan elit nya dia berjalan menuju ruangan nya

Di ruangan Rivaille, dia sibuk membersihkan ruangan nya yang padahal sudah bersih

'bagaimana ini? apakah aku harus meminum anggur agar aku tidak gugup saat melakukan nya gumam Rivaille yang OCC sambil bolak balik di ruangan nya

Braaak!

Dinding pun retak karena tendangan dari sang humanity stronger

'kenapa aku gugup hanya karena bocah ingusan berumur 15 thn?!'gumam nya

Dia pun duduk di pinggir ranjang nya sambil memegang kepala nya 'tenang lah dia hanya bawahan mu dan kau atasan nya. Kenapa aku meski gugup memikirkan nya'

Tok tok

"Heichou sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam"

"baiklah"Rivaille pun berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka nya yang ternyata yang memanggil nya adalah orang yang membuat nya gugup saat dia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi malam ini. Tapi dengan pendirian nya dia tetap bisa bermuka rata di hadapan orang yang membuat nya gugup ini

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang makan dalam keadaan yang hening tidak ada yang berani membuka pembincangan dan akhir nya salah satu dari mereka memulai nya

"Jeager" panggil Rivaille

"iya, Heichou?"Jawab Eren

"jangan lupa untuk ke ruangan ku malam ini jika kau tidak datang. Maka aku yang akan mendatangi mu camkan itu di kepala mu bocah"

"i-iya Heichou"

Mereka pun sampai di ruang makan

Eren bergabung dengan Mikasa dan Armin dan berbicang bincang sedangkan Rivaille memilih duduk menyendiri walau tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Eren agar dapat mendengar pembicaraan calon uke nya dengan kakaknya yang over protektif

"Eren tadi kau kemana?"tanya Mikasa

"tadi aku memanggil Heichou untuk ke ruang makan"

"kau tidak di apa-apa kan si cebol itu kan?"

Alis Rivaille pun berkedut dan mengeluarkan aura mematikan karena perkataan Mikasa yang menyinggungnya 'Jika saja kau bukan kakak Eren pasti kau sudah ku bunuh Ackerman'

"kamu ini gimana sih Mikasa? walaupun dia dingin,bermuka datar,dan berbadan pendek dia itu atasan mu loh"kata Eren walaupun berbisik tapi dengan pendegaran Rivaille yang hebat dengan mudah dia mendengar dan lagi lagi alisnya berkedut

'oh, jadi kau seperti itu ya Jeager aku tidak akan segan segan malam ini' gumam Rivaille sambil mengeluarkan aura seperti ingin menerkam seseorang

'ada apa dengan perasaan tidak enak ini' batin Eren sambil merinding karena aura Rivaille

"ada apa Eren?"Tanya temannya yang manis

"Armin apakah kau merasakan sesuatu?"timpal Eren

"hmm seperti nya tidak. Memangnya ada apa Eren?"

"tidak hanya saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan"

Mikasa yang mendengarkan Eren langsung dapat merasakan aura yang Eren rasakan dan mencari asal nya dan sesuai dugaan. Yang menatap Eren dengan aura yang tajam adalah si cebol yang menyebalkan Mikasa pun menyerang balik dengan aura nya yang tak kalah mengerikan

Seluruh ruangan makan pun langsung terdiam melihat Heichou mereka dan Mikasa saling menatap tajam

"hei, kau cebol ingin berantem haa?"kata Mikasa yang berdiri sambil mendekati Rivaille

"siapa yang kau panggil cebol, bocah?!"timpal Rivaille dengan aura yang semakin mengerikan

"heh, jadi kau tersinggung jika di panggil cebol ya, cebol?"

"kau ini tidak punya sopan santun ya jadi bawahan"

"padahal punya, tapi karena kamu dari tadi melirik Eren dengan tatapan om om mesum dari tadi!"

Eren yang mendengar nama nya di sebut sebut pun berusaha menenangkan perkelahian mereka

"sudah lah Mikasa dia, itu atasan mu!"kata Eren

"kau diam saja Eren!"kata Rivaille dan Mikasa serentak

Nyali Eren pun langsung ciut dan kembali duduk bersama Armin dan melanjutkan makan nya perkelahiaan Mikasa dan Heichou pun di mulai

"dasar pedo! bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla blaaa~~~~"saking panjang nya makian Mikasa sampai seperti berbicara bahasa alien

"heh, kau ingin berantem ya bocah tengik tapi aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika kau menyesal"kata Rivaille dengan aura nya yang menyeramkan

"haa, tidak ada kata menyesal jika itu untuk Eren, cebol"kata Mikasa sambil mengeluarkan cutter blade nya

"Mikasa kapan kau mengambil pedang mu?"kata Eren tapi di acuhkan

"heh, baiklah"kata Rivaille sambil mengambil cutter blade nya juga

"bahkan Heichou juga"kata Eren yang masih di acuhkan

"sudahlah Eren, kau tidak akan bisa menghentikan mereka"kata Hanji yang datang entah dari mana

"hiii, Hanji-san kau datang dari mana?!"kata Eren kaget

"dari tadi, oh iya Eren aku ingin kau meminum susu ini segar loh!"

"wah Hanji-san kebetulan aku juga ingin sekali minum susu"kata Eren sambil mengambil susu itu dengan semangat

"minum sampai habis ya Eren"kata Hanji sambil pergi dari ruangan itu dengan senyuman licik nya

Setelah susu nya habis Eren pun sadar "aaaaah!, aku lupa kalau Hanji-san sering memasukkan sesuatu yang aneh, bagaimana ini?!"kata Eren panik

"tenanglah Eren, apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika kau meminum nya?"tanya Armin

"tidak sih, aku harap tidak apa apa"jawab Eren

Setelah selesai Eren pun pergi ke kamar nya meninggalkan Mikasa dan Heichou yang masih berkelahi dan dia pun bejalan menuju kamar nya yang cukup jauh karena berada di bawah tanah dan harus turun tangga dulu

"haaaa"Eren menghela napas sambil merebahkan badan nya di atas ranjang nya dan dia pun entah kenapa malah memikirkan Heichou muka Eren pun langsung memerah"kenapa aku malah mengingat nya"seperti nya Eren memiliki perasaan terhadap atasan nya"oh iya aku baru ingat kan aku di suruh ke ruangan Heichou malam ini"

Eren pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar atasan nya.

.

.

Tok tok

"anu Heichou?"

"masuk"terdengar suara baritone seksi ya siapa lagi jika bukan si Heichou

Eren pun masuk"permisi" dan setelah masuk entah kenapa ada yang mendorong nya dari belakang dan terdengar suara pintu yang terkunci

"aduh! Heichou sakit"kata Eren kesakitan

"kau diam saja"kata Rivaille masih dengan suara yang dingin

"apa maksu-hmmp"Eren pun merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh mulutnya dan ternyata itu adalah mulut atasannya berawal dari ciuman ringan di mulut dan lama kelamaan berubah menjadi ciuman panas dan Eren merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam bajunya Eren pun akhirnya lemas karena ciuman atasannya yang sangat memabukkan. Dia pun membiarkan lidah atasanya itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mengabsen setiap giginya setelah 5 menit mereka bergulat lidah atasannya pun melepaskan ciuman panas tiba-tiba merasakan badannya panas.

"Heichou?"kata Eren kaget karena tiba-tiba atasanya mengangkat badan nya ke atas ranjang dan di hempaskannya badan Eren ke atas ranjang

"aahhnnn...Heichou sakit"rintih Eren yang terdengar aneh

"Eren kau kenapa? "tanya Rivaille sambil mendekatkan dahi nya ke dahi Eren, muka Eren pun langsung memerah mendengar atasannya memanggil namanya."kenapa badan mu panas?"

dan entah kenapa ada tumbuh telinga kucing berserta ekor nya di tubuh Eren

"Eren kau habis meminum obat Hanji?"tanya Rivaille

"saya tidak tau, tapi seingat saya di beri susu oleh Hanji-san..."jawab Eren "Heichou kenapa badan saya terasa panas"

"ah mungkin kau juga di kasih oleh ilmuan stress itu obat perangsang"

"obat perangsang?!, Heichou bagaimana ini nyaan?"tanya Eren sambil menutupi bagian privat nya

"tenang saja,aku akan menyembuhkan mu"kata Rivaille sambil membelai rambut Eren, Eren pun hanya menganguk sebagai balasannya

"tapi, Heichou saya mohon jangan terlalu kasar"kata Eren dengan air mata keluar di ujung mata nya.

Rivaille pun langsung membawa Eren ke dalam ciuman panas yang di ikuti oleh lidah mereka tangan Rivaille pun mulai memainkan nipple Eren. Di cubit dan di tarik,Rivaille pun melepaskan ciuman panas

"nyaah...aah...hmmm...nyaah.."desah Eren ketika Rivaille mulai menjilat dan menghisap puting nya

Setelah puas bermain main dengan puting Eren, Rivaille mulai melucuti pakaian Eren dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang sangat menggunggah nafsu para seme

"Heichou haaa..."

"sssttt, tenanglah"kata Rivaille sambil memelus elus rambut Eren yang lembut, Rivaille pun mulai menggigit telinga kucing Eren

"haa...hmmmm...nyaaaah..." Desah Eren karena Rivaille menggigit telinga kucingnya

"desahan mu merdu sekali "kata Rivaille

Eren pun memalingkan wajah nya karena malu Rivaille pun langsung menahan Eren untuk memalingkan wajah nya

"kenapa?"tanya Rivaille

"sa-saya malu"Jawab Eren

"kenapa malu? padahal kau sudah tidak memakai sehelai pun baju"Rivaille pun mengambil posisi duduk dan terlihat kejantanan Rivaille yang besar. "Eren, kemari dan bantu aku"

"ta-tap-"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian,kemari dan hisaplah"

"ba-baik"Eren pun mulai mendekati Rivaille dan mulai memainkan kejantanan Rivaille ,di dekatkan nya kejantanan Rivaille di jilatnya dari bawah sampai ke atas dan mulai menghisap nya. "bagaimana Heichou?"tanya Eren dan memasukkan kejantanan Rivaille ke dalam mulut nya lagi.

"lanjutkan saja jangan banyak bicara"kata Rivaille sambil memegang kepala Eren dan mendorong kepala Eren untuk memasukkan kejantanan nya lebih dalam di mulut Eren.

"hmpp...aaahhhnnn...hhmmm.."desah Eren karena kejantanan Rivaille yang besar keluar masuk di dalam mulutnya.

"Eren, aku akan keluar"kata Rivaille yang kelihatan sudah ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"hmmmppp.."desah Eren karena merasakan cairan Rivaille mulai memasuki mulutnya.

Rivaille pun mengeluarkan kejantanan nya dan langsung menutup mulut Eren. "telan"

Eren pun menelan cairan Rivaille"haaaahh". Eren pun membuka mulutnya Rivaille pun memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut Eren

"hhhmmm...aaahhnn"desah Eren

Setelah Rivaille mengeluarkan jarinya yang sudah berlumuran saliva Eren dan sisa sisa cairan putih nya yang tidak tertelan oleh Eren. Rivaille pun mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam liang sempit Eren "ahk..Heichou...sa-ahk..sakit"rintih Eren

"sabarlah, nanti sakitnya akan hilang"kata Rivaille menenangkan Eren. Rivaille pun mulai meraup mulut Eren yang merah untuk meredam rasa sakit nya,setelah di rasa Eren agak tenang Rivaille mulai memasukkan jari keduanya,dan membuat gerakkan menggunting di dalam Eren, dan memasukkan jari yang ketiga di gerakkan nya jari nya dengan cepat di dalam Eren. "AAAAH!?"desah Eren, seperti nya Rivaille sudah menemukan sweet spot Eren.

Di keluarkan Rivaille jari nya dari lubang Eren, dan Eren pun sedikit kecewa karena Rivaille mengeluarkan jari nya, "tenanglah Eren kau akan merasakan yang lebih nikmat daripada jari ku"kata Rivaille sambil tersenyum. Rivaille pun mempersiapkan kejantanan nya di depan liang Eren

"aaaaaahhhkkk!"rintih Eren karena kejantanan Rivaille yang sangat besar masuk ke dalam liang sempit Eren. Rivaille pun terus memasukkan kejantanannya sampai semua telah masuk.

"aaahh...aaah...Heichou sakit"

"khh... sempit"

Rivaille pun mulai menggerakkan kejantanan nya dari lambat dan gerakkan nya mulai mencepat.

"ah...aaah..aaaahh.."desah Eren kenikmatan "aaahn?!" seperti nya Rivaille lagi-lagi menemukan sweet spot Eren Rivaille pun mempercepat gerakkan nya dan terus menumbuk sweet spot Eren berkali-kali.

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhh...!"keluarlah cairan putih Eren

"Eren kau cepat sekali keluar"Rivaille pun mengeluarkan kejantanan nya dari Eren. "menungginglah"Eren pun hanya mengikuti perintah

"aahhkkk!"rintih Eren karena Rivaille langsung memasukkan kejantanan dan menggerakkan nya dengan cepat"aaahhh...ah!...ah!ah!"desah Eren karena Rivaille menggerakkan kejantanan nya dengan sangat cepat dan menumbuk sweet spot nya terus menerus, dan Rivaille pun mengeluarkan kejantanan nya dan tersisa kepala kejantanannya di dalam Eren dan langsung memasukkannya dengan cepat "aaaahhhnnn!..."

"Eren,aku mencintai mu"kata Rivaille

"saya juga mencintai Heichou,aaaaaaaaahhhhh...!"desah Eren yang klimaks untuk kedua kali nya dan Rivaille masih menggerakkan kejantanan nya di dalam Eren akhir nya klimaks di dalam Eren

Rivaille pun mengeluarkan kejantanan nya dari liang Eren dan keluarlah cairan klimaks Rivaille dari liang,Eren pun akhir nya jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan,Rivaille pun juga tertidur.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"na Hanji kau beri obat apa Eren semalam?"tanya Rivaille dengan tatapan tajam

"hehehehe aku hanya memberi nya susu kok, hehehe"kata Hanji sambil menyeringai

"terus kenapa Eren ada telinga dan ekor kucing haaa?"

"aku hanya memberi nya sedikit hasil penelitian ku kok~"

"Komandan Hanji bagaimana cara menyembuhkan nya?"tanya Eren

"hmmmm,kasih tau gak yaaahhh~~~"

"ya kasih tau lah dasar ilmuan strees"kata Rivaille

"cara menyembuhkan nya adalah jeng~ jeng~ Rivaille harus menyetubuhi Eren selama seminggu"

"APAAAAAAA!"kata Eren dan Mikasa yang datang entah dari mana

"hmmm,tidak buruk"kata Rivaille,Rivaille pun langsung meangkat Eren dan membawa nya ke kamar dan hanya desahan Eren yang terdengar.

"mereka ini... siang bolong begini sudah melakukan hal-hal panas"kata Erwin yang ternyata adalah fudanshi sambil terus menguping apa yang di lakukan Rivaille dan Eren di ruangan Rivaille

"ya, begitulah namanya semangat anak muda, hahahahahahah"kata Hanji sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

**END**

.

* * *

**Halo, saya newbie di sini maaf jika ada kurang dan mungkin cerita nya aneh ya? maaf jika ada salah mohon maklumi saja ya :D**

**Judul nya saya bingung jadi saya namain no name aja hehehehehe :D**

**sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca ini fanfiction gaje, karena aku lagi ga ada kerjaan jadi malah bikin fanfiction nista ini juga mungkin bagian anu anu nya mohon maaf sebesar besar nya.**

**saya juga sangat berterima kasih bagi yang mau ngasih saran atau kritik tapi kalo flame saya ga nerima soal nya kokoro ini ga kuat buat nerima flame**

**udah segitu aja , salam Lilien :***


End file.
